Revenge
by Emiliana
Summary: one of Harm's enemies comes back and decides to take his revenge...on Mac...


22

Author's notes: I wrote this story with my friend Anna, a Mac & Harm "shipper" just like me!!! We took the idea for this fanfic from the episode "The Imposter". Also, the remarks made by Harm about Clark Palmer are taken from the DJE Online site. Another thing… there could be some grammar mistakes, but I'm Italian, so please try to understand!!!J

Disclaimers: the characters of Harm, Mac, Chegwidden, Bud, Harriet, Clay, etc. all belong to Donald P. Bellisario. 

I used these songs: 1) "I will come to you" by Hanson

2) "All the time in the world" by Boyzone

(please, note that I used these songs only for their meaning)

Feedback welcome!!! Write to [sagitta@enaip.fvg.it][1]. Enjoy this!!!

********** REVENGE **********

22.00 ZULU THURSDAY

HARM'S APARTMENT

WASHINGTON, DC

Mac stood in the front door for a while, before knocking. She heard quick footsteps, and then he opened the door. "Mac, what are you doing here?" She looked really upset, her eyes were red, and he noticed she was trying not to cry. "Well, I- may I come in?" "I don't think that's a good idea… I'm busy right now…" Before he could finish, a voice came from the living room. "Harm, dear! Who's at the door?" *Bobby Latham, the Congresswoman?* Mac asked herself *What is she doing here?* A little voice inside of hers said *It's none of your business… are you jealous?* she ignored the voice and looked up at him. Harmon Rabb Junior felt uncomfortable as he answered the other woman "No one, Bobby… I'm coming…" Mac tried harder to keep inside the tears and said, still confused: "Huh, I'm sorry Harm… I shouldn't have come…" She began excusing herself "I think I'd better talk to you another time…" He couldn't help but agreed "Yes, we can talk tomorrow at the office…" Quickly he added "Are you sure you're alright?" "I think I can survive until tomorrow…" *I hope…* she tried to smile. He nodded, then slowly closed the door. She sighed heavily, walking towards the elevator. Exiting from the building, she told herself *You're a damn stupid! Why didn't you phone him, instead of coming here?* The voice answered again *Sarah MacKenzie, you're a Marine! You can go through this! You HAVE to!* She entered the car and drove away.

***** From the window frame Harm watched his partner… he hadn't been able to stop her, because of Bobby… he should have helped her, she was always there for him, during their trip to Russia, even when he was prosecuted for murder, she was always there, without any question, taking care of him. "Jerk!" he whispered to himself.

"Hey, Harm, are you OK?" "Huh? Oh, yes, Bobby…" He watched her. She was beautiful with that dress, but his thoughts were on Mac. He shook his head and sat down on the couch, in front of her, smiling. That night, holding her in his arms, his mind was elsewhere. Suddenly, she asked him "Harm, who are you thinking of?" "What…" "Come, on, Harm, I'm not stupid… well, not that much! I'll ask you again. Who are you thinking of?" "No one… it's only that…" "I know what you're gonna say… it's over, isn't it?" "What?" "Our affair… it's over" She quietly got up and took her handbag. "Bobby, I… I'm sorry" He didn't mean to hurt her, but didn't love her, it was better if she walked out of his life. "You don't have to, Harm. We can be friends, but you don't love me, do you?" Without waiting for his answer, she was gone. He didn't feel sad. He only stood there, his hands holding his face.

22.45 ZULU SAME DAY

MAC'S APARTMENT

WASHINGTON, DC

Mac was lying on the bed, still trying not to cry. She was strong. She was a Marine. She couldn't cry. Then she got up. She couldn't even sleep. She made some coffee, and sat on the couch, turning off all the lights. She stood there, in the silent, empty room, a small envelope in her hand. It was going to be a long night. But she wasn't afraid… she was worried for Harm. Was he really in danger? Or was the letter only a bad joke?

08.13 ZULU FRIDAY

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm walked off the elevator. On the way to his office, he found Ensign Sims waiting for him. "Sorry, Sir…" she looked worried. "Good morning, Harriet, is there something wrong?" "No, Sir… yes, Sir… well, did you see Major MacKenzie this morning?" Harm tried to hide his real feelings, as he answered "No, Harriet… why are you asking me?" "Oh Sir, I don't know… usually the Major arrives at work at 07.00. She's never late… the Admiral is rather angry, but I- permission to speak freely, Sir?" "Of course" "Commander, I believe something has happened to her…" Harm interrupted her "Harriet! The Major is alright… what if her clock didn't ring? She's probably on her way here, now… I'll tell something to the Admiral." The Ensign watched behind them to see if there was anyone around, then she quietly spoke: "Commander, yesterday Bud and I came home late, at about 22.30. There was a message on our answering machine. It was Major's. She needed help. We tried to recall her, but there was no answer. I thought she was gone to bed, but I tried again this morning… She's not at home, Sir." Now Harm was really worried. *She needed your help and you weren't there, damn you!* he said to himself. Then he told the Ensign: "I'm gonna talk to the Admiral… go back to work now…" "Sir, I… she told me not to tell you anything…" "Of course, Harriet… go now!" "Aye, Sir" she said before leaving him.

***** Admiral Chegwidden was examining a case when Petty Officer Tiner called him with the Intercom. "Sir, Commander Rabb here requesting the permission to see you." "Enter, Commander"

"Good morning, Admiral…" As he walked in, AJ Chegwidden knew from the look in his eyes that something wasn't right. "Good morning, Commander. Anything wrong?" "Yes, Sir. We can't find Major MacKenzie." "What? Are you joking?" "No, Sir, she doesn't answer the phone and she didn't ask for a leave…" "Any idea?" "I think she's in danger, so…" "Permission conceded" "Sir?" "You were about to ask me if you could go and look for her, weren't you?" "Yes, Sir, thanks, Sir." "Hurry up, Commander, I want you at the office this afternoon… Dismissed!" "Aye aye, Sir!" he said, almost smiling, as he turned to leave.

09.30 ZULU SAME DAY

MAC'S APARTMENT

WASHINGTON, DC

Harm knocked at the door, but he received no answers from inside. "Mac, are you here?" He said once again: "Mac! It's me… please open the door. I wanna talk to you!" After a few minutes the door slowly opened. "I don't want to see anyone… go away." He stopped her as she tried to close the door. "Come on, Mac, I'm you're best friend… can we just talk about this?" She slowly nodded, and let him enter the room. As he turned on a light, he could see the apartment was a mess. "Mac, what happened?" She looked up at him for the first time. She had blue circles around her eyes and seemed to be really upset. "Mac?" He reached out to touch her cheek in reassurance, but she pulled away, walked as far as the windowpane and stopped there, looking out of the window. He came close behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Would you please tell me what happened?" "Thieves" she simply answered. "You don't trust me, do you? Why don't you tell me the truth?" She hesitated, then began saying something, but he interrupted her as he saw bruises on her arms, neck and legs. "Who did this to you? You MUST tell me!" "Harm, I'm OK…" "No, you are *not*… come on, let's go at my place" She tried to say no, that she was fine, but he didn't hear a word she said. He took her hand and went to his car.

10.30 ZULU SAME DAY

HARN'S APARTMENT

WASHINGTON, DC

Mac had a hot shower and put on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts Harm had given her. He was in the kitchen, busying himself. She sat down on the couch, and he approached her, handing her a cup of tea. Then he sat down in front of her. "Do you feel better now?" He gently asked her. 

***When you have no light to guide you

and no one to walk beside you

I will come to you, ooh, I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you, ooh, I will come to you***

"Yeah, thanks" she finally spoke "but you didn't have to…" "Come on, Mac, I'm your best friend… trust me!" "I do Harm, I really do…" "So will you tell me what happened? I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't ever let you go" "Don't worry… you were with Bobby…" "She left me" he simply said. "Oh, I'm sorry, really, I-" "Mac, we're not talking about me" She looked in his beautiful aquamarine eyes and said "Yesterday I received a letter. It wasn't signed… it's in my pocket." He took it in his hands and, as he read it, he felt his anger growing.

_Major, your friend Rabb, is in danger… if you want him alive, don't tell him anything about this. I'm gonna kill him… perhaps you could change my mind… I think you should meet me… maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow…_

"Harm, I shouldn't have come yesterday, but I really thought you were in danger. When I came home I left a message for Harriet and Bud, because they didn't answer the phone. Then, at about 23.00 the doorbell rang. I opened the door. It was a guy I didn't know… about 35, not very tall… I can't remember very well…" "That's OK, Mac" She sighed "He said I had to pay for your mistakes, or something like that… and hit me because he wanted you to suffer for what you've done…" Mac couldn't stop herself anymore, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. He sat beside her, put a hand around her and pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. 

***Sometimes when all your dreams

may have seen better days

and you don't know how or why

but you've lost your way

have no fears when your tears are falling

I will hear your spirit calling

And I swear that I'll be there

Come with may…***

At first she tried to pull away, but then she relaxed, as she felt the strength of his body close to her, protecting her. She shivered. "It's alright Mac, you're safe now…" She knew it was true, so she began to cry uncontrollably. He held her tenderly while she sobbed, lost in his embrace.

***'cause even if we can't be together

we'll be friends now and forever

and I swear that I'll be there

come with may…***

"So, do you think you're up to come back to work this afternoon?" "Yes, I think so" she whispered, but she knew she hadn't told him the whole story. The only thought of that man's hands all over her body made her sick.

Suddenly Mac realized she was still in his arms, so she quickly pulled away and got up, looking confused.

"Mac, you alright?" "Yes, I am…" she hesitated "…but I think I'd better get going now"

"What? Are you mad? Your home is a mess!" "And where should I go?" "You can stay here, of course! We'll have lunch and then I'll drive you back to the office this afternoon…" "Mmmh… I don't know…" "The Admiral is angry, and he wants you to be OK. I think he will kill me with his bare hands if I let anything happen to you!" he grinned. *Careful, Major, he's looking at you… don't let him know how you're feeling…* she thought, as she tried not to loose herself in his beautiful blue eyes, and her cheeks became red.

***We all need somebody we can turn to, ooh

Someone who'll always understand

So if you fear that your soul is dying

All you need's the strength to keep trying

I'll reach out and take your hand*** 

"Would you please stop staring at me like that!" she said. He chuckled "Hey, you're the one who was staring…" "Oh, it doesn't matter…" she said, then she added "So, may I help you cooking lunch?" "Sure thing" He noticed she had changed subject, and wondered why she seemed to be so strange… and she looked so damn good with his over-sized clothes… he shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? He wanted to pull her into his arms once again, but he knew she would pull away. She dated Brumby now. *Damn it, Commander! Do something, think about someone else... Jordan! Jordan… he didn't care about her anymore. She had said she loved him, but when he had left JAG she hadn't forgiven him. Anyway they continued dating, because he had returned to JAG again. Though, he had said her he didn't love her anymore, so she finally had left him. *Damn it… I need a life* he said to himself *I need a woman, a family…* But he couldn't figured himself married. Not yet. He wasn't ready. Or maybe he was, but the woman he loved… *Stop it! Stop thinking about her!* They had lunch, but no one spoke, they were lost in their thoughts.

16.00 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Mac knocked on Harm's office. "Enter!" was the answer from inside. "Hi, flyboy! You're working hard today, aren't you?" "Yes, I have to prosecute this case…" "Do ya need help?" "No, no, thanks…" he answered quickly, covering the "case" with some papers. She wondered what had happened to him, he seemed to be so nervous today… then she smiled, probably he was just being himself… Harm watched her as he exited his office, then finished reading the "case". Suddenly the telephone rang. "Clay? Hi, friend! Any news?" Mac turned and entered the office again, puzzled. Harm was HAPPY to hear about Webb…? She looked deeply into his eyes, but he didn't notice her because he was fully listening to Webb. So she simply left. Harm hang up the phone, got up and quickly left, too. He entered the Admiral's office, and after a few minutes the two men walked out together. Mac saw him as he went off the elevator. "What the hell is he doing?" She followed him but the Admiral stopped her. "Major, you have work to do here!" "But Sir, I..." "Major, back to your office, is that clear?" "Yes, Sir." "Dismissed" "Aye, Sir" she tried to stop the tears of anger as she headed for her office.

18.47 ZULU

JAG HEAD QUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

The Admiral was leaving the office, Bud and Harriet were gone at home, and Petty Officer Tiner had left, too. And Rabb… he was surely in some trouble, but he couldn't do anything for him. That afternoon Harm had said him he was going to make justice for someone…of course, Chegwidden knew he was doing it for Mac. He had given him the permission to leave, but had added "Watch your six, Commander, you're my best man and I don't think Major MacKenzie would be happy to change partner because you're serving a sentence for murder in jail!" "Of course, Sir, I'll pay attention…" "Good luck, Rabb… dismissed!" "Aye aye, Sir…"

Suddenly AJ Chegwidden noticed that the lights of Mac's office were turned on. "Major, why are you still here?" "Uh? Oh, Sir, I'm sorry, I have a few cases to work on. I'll be back home in a few minutes…" "Are you sure?" "Of course, Sir… I'll see you tomorrow" "OK, then. Bye" The Admiral walked away.

21.26 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHIURCH, VIRGINIA

Mac was examining the last case when someone knocked at her office. *That's strange, I'm the only one left here…*

Mac called out loudly "Who's there?" When she opened the door, she remained astonished. Harm stood in front of her. "My God, Harm… what happened to you?" He was battered and bruised, but gave her a wonderful smile that melted her. He sat on her chair. Closing his eyes, he tried to rest. When he opened them she was looking at him.

"Hey, Mac, you are staring at me again…" he grinned. For the second time this day her cheeks turned red and she looked away. "Oh, I was… thinking that you are a little injured, are you sure you're fine?" "Yes, I am… what about you?" "I was just thinking of that guy of this morning…" 

He suddenly became very serious and took her hand in his "I'm sorry Mac, it was all my fault…" She wanted to interrupt him, but she understood he had something important to say. "I was talking to Webb this afternoon" "I know" she tried not to seem too scared of what he was telling her. "Clay found out who that guy was… do you remember Clark Palmer, the master of disguises? He took me prisoner in my apartment and impersonated me to gain access to a key witness about to testify against the DSD. He also placed a bomb in my apartment and pretended to be me in the courtroom…Well, he was incriminated for all the murders he had committed, but a week ago escaped from jail and this morning... you certainly know the other part of the story better than I do…" Mac sighed heavily, looking away from him. "Don't worry, Clay found him…" "And…?" "Well, as you can see… I just had an *argument* with him, but I took him back in jail…" He grinned once more. She took a deep breath, then smiled back at him. "Dammit, Harm… I was worried… I missed that flyboy-grin of yours!" He squeezed her hand and said: "Come on, let's go home" But she didn't move. "Mac, what's wrong?" "He will never come again, will he?" "No, Mac, it's over… come with me now" Still she didn't move. "What's wrong with you? I told you he's back in jail now!" "I know, I know, it's only that" she hesitated "this morning he said to me that if I told you anything he would come again, no matter what…and gave me a *proof* of that…" She began to cry. 

"When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk beside you

I will come to you, ooh, I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you, ooh, I will come to you.

Sometimes, when all your dreams

May have seen better days

And you don't know how or why

He stopped. "Wait a minute…what do you mean?" he said. She bit her lip. "Oh God… did he… rape you?" She slowly nodded, looking away. "Oh, Mac, why didn't you tell me?" "I- I didn't want to upset you, so…" Without hesitation he hugged her, whispering "You should have told me" "Harm, I'm fine now, really. But I was scared… I should have fought, but he reminded me my father, he used to hit me… I really wasn't able to hit him back… but dammit, I'm a Marine, I must have fought…" "Stop blaming yourself, Mac. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'd do anything to turn back time until that night, when you needed me, and I told you I was too busy. I was a jerk and I know it. Will you ever forgive me?" "You don't owe anything… I'm just glad everything's fine now" They both smiled, then he said "So, are we going to spend here all night? Let's go" With this he walked towards the door. "Oh, one more thing…" Harm rolled his eyes and turned again. "What…" He couldn't finish because she put her hands behind his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. To her surprise he didn't pull away, rather deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they broke up for air. Mac's eyes were sparkling as she looked up at him. She gently touched a scar on his forehead with her finger. "Thank you, Sailor, for everything" "Anytime, Major, if this is the prize!" she chuckled, then became serious. "Harm, I don't know what happened to me, really… I only knew I *had* to kiss you…" He tucked some hair behind her ear, smiling. "I'm glad you did it" He took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Mac felt the warmth of his lips on hers, and his hands on her back. They stood there for a while, then he said with a grin: "So, can we go home now? We can have dinner at my place… do you like the idea?" "Well, actually I think there's something *else* we could do at your place…" he raised an eyebrow "Major, aren't we going too fast?" "Not at all, flyboy… I've waited for this for so long… I won't waste time anymore! Is that clear commander?" "Yes, ma'am…" he smiled.

22.00 EASTERN

HARM'S APARTMENT

WASHINGTON, DC

Harm put the keys on the table and closed the door. "So, here we are, flyboy…." 

"I know you're feeling kind of nervous

'Cause we're finally all alone

I know you had some other lovers

And they left you kind of cold

And so you built a fortress

So mighty high and hopeless

Takes a lot of time to make walls crumble

Stone by stone I'll make 'em tumble for you…"

He approached her and put his arms around her. "Yes…." He said softly. She shivered. "UH, Harm… you know, this is not what best-friends do…" He stared at her, then whispered in her ear. "Mac… Sarah… I won't regret anything that will happen tonight, because I know our friendship is strong enough to get us through this" 

"'Cause I've got, all the time in the world

All my life for you girl

Now the timin' is right

Baby we've got all night

Lay right here by my side

Take your dreams for a ride

Love's like sand making pearls

And I've got all the time in the world…"

Mac thought that her name sounded so sweet when he had whispered it. She closed her eyes, thinking about all the things that had happened that day. "I don't know… at the office I was so sure, but now I'm-" He put a finger on her lips, interrupting her. "Look at me, Sarah" She looked deeply into his eyes and her heart started beating faster. 

"I know it's hard to let me love you

When the trust is on the line

I know it takes a lot of courage

When your faith is hard to find

But I'd never try to hurt you

I'd fight in heaven and earth to protect you

So take your time and feel me near you

There's nothing to fear, when I'm with you…"

Mac had made her decision. "OK Harm, I think I can do it. But please, don't let this go to your head! I'm a Marine and I've got a reputation…" she couldn't speak anymore because he covered her mouth with kisses, gently carrying her towards the bedroom.

THE END

By Emily and Anna.

   [1]: mailto:sagitta@enaip.fvg.it



End file.
